gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online: Import/Export
Import/Export Trailer (Battle Tapes - Feel The Same) |release dates =December 13th, 2016 |preceded = GTA Online: Bikers |succeeded = |availability = }} GTA Online: Import/Export is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on December 13, 2016. Description This update expands on Further Adventures in Finance and Felony by allowing CEO Organizations to steal and export high-end vehicles from other rival challengers across Los Santos and Blaine County. Vehicle Warehouses have been added to store up to forty vehicles to be sold, and Executive Office Garages can now be purchased, allowing storage of up to sixty personal vehicles and a Custom Mod Shop. Many new vehicles are now available, including high-end supercars and heavily modified Special Vehicles. Also, hundreds of new clothing items have been added, along with the ability to change your physical appearance from the Interaction Menu for $100,000. Contents Vehicles This update adds 22 new vehicles. *7 Benny's vehicles *8 Specialty Vehicles *2 "mission only" vehicles *7 regular vehicles Character Customization *"Plastic Surgery" became available in the form of being able to change the characters base look and facial shape, however changing the characters gender is not available. $100,000 each time the characters features are changed, not per change made. Features *Nine Vehicle Warehouses were added for purchase to store vehicles that are acquired through Vehicle Cargo missions. *Special Vehicles are now available and are stored at Vehicle Warehouses. *Office Garages for CEO Offices can now be purchased, it includes the players choice of 1, 2, or, 3 20 car garages with 3 floors in each garage, totaling up to 60 cars stored there, and a personal mod shop. The garages also come with unique interiors that can be additionally purchased for each garage as well as different style of flooring available to be purchased with the mod shop. *An illumination feature was added to the interactive menu which allows the player to change the tone of the illuminated clothing that the player can wear. The player can turn the illumination off, make it pulse, make it flash, or turn the illumination on and keep it steady. *Stunt Props are introduced to the Rockstar Editor's Director Mode. *Now support Play Together on PS4 which allows parties to join Online sessions together. Missions & Game Modes *Eight Special Vehicle Missions have been included with this update. When they are completed, a discount will be provided for the vehicle that corresponds with the specific mission: **Escape Escort **Breakdown Recovery **Cleanup Op **Asset Seizure **Firewall Protection **Coast Guard Duty **End of Transmission **Arms Embargo *8 new VIP Work missions were added, which can be unlocked once purchasing the vehicle featured and used in the mission: **Plowed **Fully Loaded **Amphibious Assault **Transporter **Fortified **Velocity **Ramped Up **Stockpiling *A new Adversary Mode, Turf Wars became available. Discounts & Bonuses *On December 13th, 2016: **Double GTA$ & RP for the Adversary Mode, Turf Wars, until December 19, 2016. **There is a discount on Bulletproof Tires & Armor upgrades in all mod garages until December 19. **There is a discount for all Body Armor & Ammo at Ammu-Nation until December 19. **25% off on the SuperVolito and SuperVolito Carbon until December 19. *On December 20th, 2016: **Festive Surprise 2016 became available for all players. **All content from past Festive Surprise updates became available until January 9, 2017. **The Nero became availiable for purchase at $1,440,000. **Also, it can be converted into the Nero Custom for $605,000. *On December 22, 2016: **Snow is now available for all players until December 26, 2016. **The Comet can be converted into the Comet Retro Custom for $645,000. **The Adversary Mode, Juggernaut, became available to play. **Double GTA$ & RP for the Adversary Mode, Juggernaut, until January 1, 2017. *On December 23, 24, & 26, 2016: **Rockstar gave these items as gifts to all GTA Online players that logged in on any of those days. ***Firework Launcher + 10 Firework Rockets. ***One of several random t-shirts. The t-shirt can be found in clothing stores under the Tops>Special Tops category for free. *On December 24 & 25, 2016: **Players received 50% more payout for all Special Cargo, Business, and Vehicle Cargo Sell Missions. *On December 25, 2016: **These items became available for all players who signed in on this date. ***Unicorn Mask ***Blue Checked Pajamas or White Graphic Pajamas ***Carbine Rifle & 200 Rounds ***Marksman Rifle & 200 Rounds ***Knuckle Dusters ***Firework Launcher & 10 Rockets ***25 Sticky Bombs ***25 Grenades ***5 Proximity Mines ***5 Molotovs ***Full Snacks ***Full Body Armor (10 from each category) *On December 30, 2016: **Snow is now available again for all players until January 2, 2017. *On December 30 & 31, 2016: **Rockstar gave these items as gifts to all GTA Online players that logged in on any of those days. ***Firework Launcher + 10 Firework Rockets. ***One of several random t-shirts that were released as part of a previous event. Can be found in clothing stores under Tops > Special Tops for free. *On January 1, 2017: **Rockstar gave these items as gifts to all GTA Online players that logged in on this day. ***Firework Launcher & 10 Firework Rockets. ***One of several random t-shirts that were released as part of a previous event. Can be found in clothing stores under Tops > Special Tops for free. *On January 2, 2017: **The FCR 1000 became available for purchase at $135,000. **Also, it can be converted into the FCR 1000 Custom for $196,000. **The Adversary Mode, Vehicle Vendetta, became available to play. **Double GTA$ & RP for the Adversary Mode, Vehicle Vendetta until January 17, 2016. *On January 3, 2017: **All discounts and extra GTA$/RP last until January 16, 2017. ***25% more GTA$ on Vehicle Cargo Sell Missions. ***25% off on all Special Vehicle Warehouse renovations. ***25% off on all Special Cargo Warehouses. ***50% off on the Grenade Launcher. ***25% off on Engine Performance Upgrades. ***25% off on Body Armor. ***25% off on all Ammo. ***25% off on all Throwables. ***25% off on all Masks. ***Double GTA$ and RP on all Rockstar Created Stunt Races. ***Triple RP on the Premium Race, Racing Alley. *On January 10, 2017: **The Itali GTB became available for purchase at $1,189,000. **Also, it can be converted into the Itali GTB Custom for $495,000 *On January 17, 2017: **The Specter became available for purchase at $599,000. **Also, it can be converted into the Specter Custom for $252,000. **The Adversary Mode, Collection Time, became available to play. **All Double GTA$ and RP lasts until January 30th: ***MC Clubhouse Contracts ***CEO Organization Special Vehicle Work. **All of the following items are 25% off until January 30th: ***Benny's Upgrades ***Office Garage Renovations ***Office Custom Auto Shop Renovations ***All Business Properties ***All Import/Export Tattoos Changes Text Numerous corrections to text labels. Gallery GTAOnlineImportExport-Logo-NonTransparent.png|Logo GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot2.jpg GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot3.jpg GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot4.jpg Videos Export Trailer Export Update -All DLC Contents- Bugs and Glitches *There is a current bug where the drop-offs do not appear during cargo delivery involving planes, which can greatly prevent players from earning rewards. **Additionally, even if the drop-off locations from the planes are active, they will not register the cargoes being dropped off upon reaching half-completion from the delivery. *Sometimes when sourcing Vehicle Cargo, it may not appear on the map or in-game. *There is a glitch that causes the player's session to freeze when Vehicle Cargo is stolen from another player and delivered to their Vehicle Warehouse. *You can sometimes spawn inside a building; not in the interior but glitched inside nothing and fall under the map and die. Occurs when you load in to a session, launch a Special Vehicle mission, or enter your office. *Occasionally, the servers will fail to save the player's progress after delivering a vehicle to their warehouse or to a buyer. Trivia *The song playing in the official trailer is Feel the Same by Battle Tapes. This song also plays on Radio Mirror Park. References Navigation hu:GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA Online